


you got me there

by theladymondegreen



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (not at the same time), Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Kent and Snowy are Thirsty, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, bi Dustin "Snowy" Snow, one sided Kent/Tater, one sided Snowy/Tater, others play mario kart, some people have sex, they manage to do both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymondegreen/pseuds/theladymondegreen
Summary: Kent has a thing for big, strong guys. Apparently Snowy does too. What are they to do but find comfort in each other?Or:Kent and Snowy are horny for Tater and work through it together.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Dustin "Snowy" Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	you got me there

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired shamelessly by [this tumblr post](https://dexondefense.tumblr.com/post/186176166617/snowy-and-kent-tater-picks-up-kent-with-one).

One moment Kent was buried under the weight of half of the Flaconers’ first line, the next he was hanging in the air being cursed out in Russian. He probably should have felt angry or scared, but the swooping sensation in his gut was entirely from being scooped up like it was nothing. And not in the sudden position and elevation change sort of way, Kent was entirely willing to admit that he had a type, and big guys who could manhandle him so effortlessly fit that to a T. He was almost disappointed when Scraps skated up and shoved Mashkov, dropping him back onto his own two feet. He was left kinda staring after Mashkov, hoping the helpless attraction wasn’t completely obvious on his face. The sound of a sigh, barely audible over Scraps’ taunting, drew his attention to the Falconers’ goalie, who looked away from Mashkov just in time to meet Kent’s eyes. That face — that was the look he hoped wasn’t all over his face.

* * *

Kent nursed his beer, sitting at the edge of the bar and trying and failing to keep from looking over at where most of the Falconers were gathered on the other side of the room. Swoops had insisted they all go to the same bar to keep a feud from starting and apparently St. Martin agreed. Mashkov had taken to renacting the moment whenever anyone new stopped to talk. It would’ve gotten old — should’ve, even — but that same thrill trickled down Kent’s spine every time he physically picked up someone else. A little sigh distracted him the next time it happened and he glanced back to see Snow standing behind him staring at Mashkov. Mashkov who currently had Jack up in the air, still with barely a sign of effort.

“He’s been doing that all night,” he said to Snow, nodding in their direction.

“I know.” And say what you will, the longing was present in Snow’s voice, Kent wasn’t projecting, not at all.

That was probably what prompted him to say, “Do you want to get out of here?” without even pausing to think.

“God yes,” Snow said, also without a pause.

The pause decided then was a good time to appear, leaving the two of them looking at each other. Snow shook it off first, “Wanna go back to mine?”

Not the Falconer Kent would have bet on going home with, but anything was better than watching Mashkov across the room all night. He stood up, throwing down enough money to cover his tab and trusting Snow to get the hint.

Snow led the way out of the bar equally silently, hopping in the back of an Uber and making room for Kent. The silence continued bar the driver’s quickly defeated attempts at conversation as the vehicle filled with tension.

Thankfully Snow’s place wasn’t too far from the arena and therefore the bar, but the tension kept building as they rode the elevator up and Kent waited for him to unlock the door. They both stepped inside still without speaking, before Snow pushed him back against the still open door, slamming it shut with a loud bang, bracketing him in with a hand next to his head.

“What the fuck,” Snow said before delivering a ferocious kiss, “Who just hauls a guy up like that?”

If he wanted Kent to respond, he’d have to stop with the face mauling. His other hand slipped up under his shirt, rucking it up as he stroked his side. Kent moaned a little into the kiss as the hand slid further up to tweak a nipple. Any thoughts about anything else completely melted as Snow’s free hand slipped from the door to the back of his head, knocking his hat askew and catching his hair and tugging just a bit to pull his face up.

He groaned, pitch shifting higher as Snow slipped a leg between his own and leaned in, bringing attention to Kent’s hard-on. Snow shifted and Kent once again had the sensation of not quite being on the ground.

“Shit,” he gasped out, shoving Snow back enough to get a word in (and sadly breaking the leverage that he had), “Unless you’re not looking for reciprocation, we should move this elsewhere.”

Snow nodded, dragging him by the wrist further into the apartment. Kent nearly tripped when he abruptly stopped. Snow’s free hand covered his face before he shoved his bangs back. “Too bad I couldn’t just heft you over my shoulder and take you wherever I want, huh?” he said with a wry smile.

Kent’s heart stuttered as he pictured that, filling in Mashkov involuntarily. “Would be pretty great.”

Snow sighed, before starting back towards his bedroom. “Too bad he’s not interested,” he said, quiet enough that it obviously wasn’t meant for Kent’s ears.

Kent’s heart was all over it though. “Not interested?” he said, not even pretending to have missed it, “Does that mean interested is an option?”

Snow stopped. “You didn’t hear that,” he said, yanking on Kent’s arm to force his attention, “And you’re not gonna say anything, especially about him.”

“Why would I? It’s not like I haven’t given you plenty to say about me.”

Snow glared at him before seeming to decide to take him at his word.

“Well, that effectively killed the mood,” Kent sighed, “Nothing like an outing to be a buzzkill.”

“I never get to hook up with guys,” Snow whined, more to himself than anything. “Fuck, wanna play Mario Kart?”

* * *

“Why did you voluntarily pick Rainbow Road?” Kent complained as his kart slid off the track for the third time this lap, “Why do you hate me?”

“Why don’t you get good?” Snow said, dropping his controller on the coffee table as he crossed the finish line.

Kent dropped his own rather more violently as he finished in 7th, “You’re such a cheat,” he said, shoving Snow.

Snow shoved back — Kent found himself on his back on the couch, Snow once more looming over him. “Such a cheat,” he repeated with a smirk before grinding his hips up against the other man.

Snow moaned — and that was an erection he could feel — grinding back against him, "Should have known you weren’t just a dirty player on the ice.”

If he wanted dirty plays… Kent kissed him, deliberately going for his filthiest moves, the ones that were guaranteed to put anyone on edge. The moan into his mouth let him know his efforts were not going unnoticed. He kept up the grinding as they made out before all of it started to get to him, too. He pushed Snow up and followed him, so Snow was somewhat straddling his lap.

Kent could get used to that.

Not letting himself dwell on _that_ thought, Kent shoved his hands under Snow’s shirt, lifting it off him in one smooth motion before tugging his own off. Snow had a tattoo of the Stanley cup on his left side, just under his pec. Kent had one of his own on his back.

“Do the matching tattoos still count as basic?” Kent said.

“We are not getting sidetracked again,” Snow said, kissed him, and stood up, tugging him insistently until they wound up in the bedroom, “You’re gonna fuck me and you’re gonna like it.”

“Yes sir,” Kent smirked.

Snow bounced a condom off his chest, “Fuck off. You good?” Quicker than Kent could think, he’d stripped naked and already had a finger lubed up and inside his ass, clearly going for speed over thoroughness.

“Can any gay man say no to hockey ass?” Kent said. By the time he’d pulled off his pants — curse tight fitting jeans, no matter how good they made his ass look — Snow was up to three fingers and ready for the main act.

“Put on the damn condom,” he panted, clearly enjoying what he was doing to himself, “Jesus, you had the easy prep.”

“I thought I was a pushy bottom.” Kent rolled his eyes but rolled on the condom anyway.

He was debating face to face, or if they should maybe go for doggy-style when Snow tugged him onto the bed and rolled on top of him. In nothing but a condom, it was completely obvious how much he loved being manhandled like that.

Snow grinned, lifting himself up above Kent’s dick, “Gonna give me a hand?”

Kent almost slapped Snow’s leg in his haste to line his dick up. The way Snow sunk down without giving himself time to adjust said he maybe wouldn’t have minded that.

“Fuck, haven’t had a real dick in forever,” Snow groaned once he’d bottomed out.

Kent rolled his hips, “I’ll make it worth the wait.”

“Promises, promises,” Snow rolled his eyes, then repositioned himself and began to thouroughly ride Kent’s dick.

He leaned back, bracing his hands on Kent’s ankles. Even Kent could tell when he got the angle right and started stimulating his prostate, his dick immediately twitching and drooling precome.

Kent did his best to keep up that stimulation, meeting thrust for thrust. Snow looked like he was enjoying himself, but Kent doubted it felt as good as what he was currently experiencing.

Before long he was holding back an orgasm, trying to prolong the sensations and give Snow the ride of his life — no other hookup was gonna compare.

That was all rendered moot when Snow came without warning, grinding down on Kent’s dick and staying there, coming all over his chest. The sight of him coming untouched was enough to push Kent right over the edge after him.

“Fuck.”

Snow pulled off, rolling over and laying flat on his back beside Kent. He lazily grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, handing a second one to Kent to clean up a bit.

“We can shower as soon as my legs stop shaking,” Snow said, grinning sleepily, “That was a good fuck.”

“I know I am. Told you I’d be worth it.”

They basked in the afterglow in quiet for a minute before Snow rolled off the bed. “Shower’s big enough for two.”

Kent followed him, his dick trying and failing to get hard again. Shower sex was apparently off the table.

The quiet lasted into the shower, the two companionably washing up side by side, Kent not even chirping Snow as his eyeliner ran in the water. He looked a little different without it, less sharp.

It was a weird feeling when he got dressed again after, Snow tugging on sweats to walk him out the door.

“Guess I’ll see you when you’re in Vegas next,” Kent said, reluctant to just leave.

“It’s only another month,” Snow seemed equally reluctant for him to go.

Fuck it.

“Snow. That was good. Want a repeat after our next game?”

“Yes! And Kent? My friends call me Snowy.”


End file.
